maddie_ziegler_popstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Christi Lukasiak
Christina "Christi" Zook Lukasiak is the wife of Marc Lukasiak, and mother of Chloe and Clara Lukasiak. She is known for her constant battles with Abby . Christi is very protective of her eldest daughter, Chloe, and has been seen to have a very close relationship with her as well. If she feels someone is belittling or insulting Chloe, she immediately fires back. She owned a children's fitness franchise in the Pittsburgh area called Stretch-N-Grow, which promotes health in addition to fitness, but has since sold it to focus on her household and family. Christi, out of all of the original moms, is the youngest one. As of Season 5 she has not returned. Relationship With Maddie Christi and Maddie are not really friends since Christi dislikes Maddie since she is Abby's favorite and is always getting the attention.When Maddie was chosen to be in Chandelier Christi thought that every girl should have had the opportunity to be in the video.Christi has pointed out in Season 1/2 that how many times her daughter has beaten Maddie.Chloe and Maddie's relationship is way different than the relationship with Christi and Maddie.Christi has told her daughter not to be in contact with Maddie.Christi has sometimes been nice to Maddie and has gave her advice. In Dance Moms Christi claims that Maddie Ziegler is Abby’s favorite in the entire dance company, despite the fact that there are many different classes and dancers, because Abby spends the most time with her. This has led to numerous arguments with both Abby and Melissa. In Stealing the Show, Christi accused Melissa and Abby of giving Maddie a weighted victory, and setting-up other dancers to fail. A massive fight erupted, which included Maddie and Mackenzie breaking into tears. Christi apologized in the following episode, and Abby forced her to sign further agreements. Another fight occurred in Break a Leg, when Abby asked Maddie to demonstrate her dance on Drop Dead Diva, following the team's awards ceremony. Melissa led Maddie out of the room by hand as the argument grew more heated, and this time Chloe cried as Abby shouted she was a "sneak." Christi has been insulted various times by Cathy Stein. Cathy has called her "nose," and told her once, "Who ville called, they want their nose back." She even went so far as to insult Christi's clothing, calling it cheap. Even though the two don't like each other, they both had each others numbers as seen in Topless Showgirls ''when Cathy calls Christi to ask her if Chloe would like to be in a commercial for beef jerky, though this could have been due to the show producers. Cathy provoked Christi into an argument during ''Abbygeddon, leading to a judge from the Joffrey Ballet School scolding everyone in the hallway. Following the events in Nationals 90210, many witnesses have stated there was a confrontation in which Christi choked Cathy; edited footage of those events were later shown Reunion, Part 1, and discussed again in The Smoke Before the Fire. Throughout the course of the show, Christi is best friends with Kelly Hyland and Holly Frazier. 'Season One' In The Competition Begins, she says doesn't like the pyramid and thinks of it as more of a Bermuda triangle than a pyramid. Twenty minutes before the curtain call at the competition, Christi and Kelly go and have drinks. Abby soon finds them and gets them to leave with her to go back to the dressing room. During the trio, Chloe's headpiece begins to fall down her head and in front of her eyes, but she continues to dance and does not move it, which scares Christi. After the trio gets off stage, Abby pulls Christi aside and they argue about the headpiece. In Wildly Inappropriate, Christi says that Melissa doesn't like her because Chloe is Maddie's biggest competition, and that she didn't like Melissa because she knew Melissa's true colors. She, Kelly, and Holly talk about Abby giving all of her attention to Maddie and that she herself usually has to help Chloe rehearse. A goal of hers for Chloe is to beat Maddie. Later in the day, Christi has Chloe run her solo out on their porch, but Chloe complains about her hip hurting. One day to the competition, Christi is stressed out about things she has to do at home, telling Cathy when she asks about their houses that she's trying to make it home before her husband. She begins to cry and tells Abby that she and Chloe couldn't stay too late. Abby says if they wanted to leave, they could leave. Outside, Christi tells Chloe she could stay for another hour and she would come pick her up later. She tells her that if Chloe wanted to go home, they should probably pull her solo, but Chloe decides to stay, telling Christi she would be fine. At the competition, after watching Abby hugging Maddie after her solo, but correcting Chloe after hers, Christi feels that no matter how successful Chloe is, she wasn't successful enough in Abby's eyes. She thinks the group dance is unacceptable, but hopes they come out successful. She and the other moms except Cathy talk about the dance in the hallway. In Cheerleader Blues, she says the reason they lost last week was because of the trashy costumes. In the den, she and the other moms talk about the pyramid. She says Melissa makes friends then uses them for her own personal gain. Four days to competition, Christi says that she had a baby, but Melissa didn't even get her a card, but got Cathy, someone she just met, a cake for her birthday, and that shows how much Melissa liked Christi. When Melissa comes into the den after lunch with Cathy, Kelly asks if she and Cathy talked about her at their lunch, but Melissa says they talked about their husbands, which surprises the moms. Trivia *She has known Kelly Hyland for nine years, Holly Frazier for seven years, and Melissa Ziegler for six years. *She wanted to be a dancer when she was younger, but never had the opportunity because she had a rough childhood. *Christi was voted "Top Mom" for 11 out of 12 possible episodes during season 2.5. *Christi says with her not supportive parents, she had to sneak out for cheer leading. Christi has reportedly not spoken to her mother in years. *When you look up Christi's gym, "Stretch N' Grow" (which she formerly owned) on Google Maps, it will take you to Christi, Chloe, and Clara's house instead of the gym. The street view was from July 2011, and her old blue Dodge van is seen in her driveway. *Like Kelly, she was captain of her cheer leading squad in high school. *Also in high school, Christi describes herself somewhat negatively as "Most School Spirit" and "Unfailingly perky." *One of her greatest regrets is not moving to New York after she graduated college. *Christi says that hearing "Dream on a Star" still (2013) brings her to tears. *She would like for her children to go to Broadway after high school, but wants them to take online college classes because she wants them to have degrees. *Christi has tweeted that Tuesdays are nerve-wracking, since the cast doesn't get to watch new episodes prior to broadcast. When episodes premiered on Wednesdays in Season 1, Christi said she was often horrified to watch herself (especially in the fight in Stealing the Show), would get sick on the afternoons before broadcasts, and her favorite moment of the week was when the broadcast was over. *When asked if the fighting on the show is real, Christi has answered that they play-it-up for the cameras; but also adds that they have known each other for many years, and have lots of old negative experiences they can deliberately remember to get emotionally upset with each other -- even if it's not what they're saying in front of the cameras. *Christi got engaged to Marc on Christmas Eve 1998. *Christi has said (in 2013) that they film every day from 4:00 to 10:00, and they get tired of the cameras; and that this played a part in becoming angry with the cameras after Chloe's hat fell off. *Christi has said Abby is fifty times worse than what the audience sees, and if they showed it, people wouldn't watch the show. *Speaking off the show in 2013, Christi has said they are under contract with Lifetime, and cannot leave, despite trying a million times. *Christi has said (2013) that her favorite memory from Dance Moms is "everything." *Christi thinks the funniest things that happens on the show are between the moms, but they are edited from broadcasts because they aren't supposed to be friends. *In a late 2011 interview, Christi stated that she probably only paid $300 per month in actual tuition; and the $16,000 per year figure stated in The Competition Begins was from also adding "traveling, costumes, shoes, hotels." *Shopping, reading, bubble baths, manicures and pedicures, and a glass of wine with a friend are her favorite ways to blow off steam. *After Chloe was born, Christi wanted more than anything to have a second child. It was difficult for her to get pregnant again. She tried for years, with no luck, and was about to give up when she finally got the news that she was pregnant again with Clara. *Christi was once a stockbroker. *Christi describes enjoying sewing as her "dirty little secret." *Christi also describes shopping as a guilty pleasure. *Christi says that all the girls on the show are straight-A students. *After the final episode of Season 4 Christi pulled Chloe out of ALDC after Abby made fun of Chloe's eye. *Chloe and Clara both dance at Studio 19 Dance Complex. Gallery No Gallery for Christi Luasiak Page Content Credit Category:Moms Category:Dance Moms } [[Category:Moms Category:Dance Moms Category:Friends Category:Female